Given up?
by Bookslut
Summary: James Potter has given up on Lily Evans, but Lily Evans hasn't given up on James Potter. A story of how Lily gets her man. Or is it James that gets her? Rated M for later chapters and swearing,


James Potter gave up on Lily Evans, but Lily Evans didn't give up on James Potter. It was always going to be hard to admit but she loved him. Ever since his father died in the summer between 5th and 6th year he became the guy Lily wanted.

But she was too stupid to see it until the beginning of 7th year.

I'm lily Evans. And I'm going to tell you the story of how I got The James Potter.. Or is it how The James Potter got me?

* * *

I was laying unattractively on the armchair, one leg thrown over the back of the chair the other over the arm and my head at the base where people's knees should be, of the heads private common room with Marlene Price, Mary McDonald on the floor surrounding me and Hera Thomas on the settee. Hera, my best friend, was giving me a lecture for blanking out on her during transfiguration. I couldn't help blanking out, and it's not like it happens often!

She was standing in front of me now, hands on her hips, a pout on her face.

'LILY EVANS!' She screamed waving her arms above her head. 'Are you listening to me?'

_Shit._ I thought. I bowed then shook my head looking up through my bangs to give her my best "I'm sorry" look.  
She shook her head before jumping on my knee looking up at me expectantly like a child on Santa's lap at Christmas.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Lily...' She droned fluttering her lashes at me. 'What were you thinking about?'

_I Definitely wasn't thinking about the sex dream i had with James Potter that I had last night where we shagged passionately in the shower. Nope. Definitely was not thinking about that. It's not like the sex dream was my fault! Was it?_ I thought before shrugging my shoulders hoping she wouldn't press the matter on.

But of course she would. She's Hera. The Queen of getting the answers she wanted. 'Was it about James?' She questioned.

'Hmm.. Uh.. No.. Why would you think that?' Is my shaky reply. _Way to put them off the scent Evans._

'You were.' She teases. 'I saw the way you've stared at him lately. Has little miss head girl got a crush on the head-'

Hera was cut short in her newly found content when the portrait door to our room swings open and in strolls James potter and the Marauders. _GREAT!_

James nods in recognition at us before leading the way to his room followed by an unsociable Peter and tired, obviously from the night before, Remus who waves a quick hello then disappears with the other two. Sirius however sits on the arm of the chair I'm currently occupying before tickling my stomach, 'Alright my flower petal?' He spoofs before making me fall off the chair, and skipping to James room.

I watch Sirius disappear with the others in the room across from mine a grin plastered on his face.

I give deathly glares at Hera until she puts her hands up in surrender. 'Maybe he didn't hear us?' She shrugs nonchalantly.

_Yes and pigs fly Hera. I hope he didn't hear her. Fuck. what if he did. _

'But what will we do..' She ponders, tapping her chin with her index finger.

'I got it!' Marlene exclaims. 'We make him want her again. She has to show she wants him. Staring doesn't count Lily.' She tells me harshly.

_I don't stare at him.. Do I? Oh shit. Maybe he's noticed. Fuck._

Marlene, Mary and Hera continue to plan a 'how to get James to like lily again' while I stare at the wall and imagine the positions we could do on it._ Oh my god. I was really just thinking that. I'm a virgin for Christ sake. Fuck. I really do want James._

After talking about James for 'far too long' in Hera's mind we start to question Mary about herself and a certain Reg Cattermole!

_Awhh they are adorable._

Once they all leave, i head to my room gutted that i didn't see James again._ Fucking prick. Oh my god. what if he starts avoiding me! oh no!_

* * *

I was in stood on the shelf of the potions cupboard stretching up to get an ingredient while James potter, the one who got me into this mess, leaned on the doorway watching me struggle. Ok. I put myself in this position.. But I thought he would've helped me. In the beginning of 6th year he would've been straight on to me 'making sure I didn't fall' or 'accidentally' grabbing at my curves. What I would give for that now.

* * *

Before class I stood in front of my mirror inspecting my image. The girls had made me hitch up my skirt so it showed the top of my thigh-high socks, undid more buttons of my shirt to show my cleavage, wore my tie further Down my neck and made the knot tighter so it would get stuck between my cleavage if I folded my arms. They even added on red lipstick and eyeliner to my usual make-up making me look more 'flirtatious' they said. _Yeah right. It didn't work guys._

* * *

And here I was making my skirt climb even further up my leg by stretching up without him grabbing at me. _Bitch._

I soon gave up on that theory and climbed the next shelf where I could finally reach the needed ingredient and sauntered out being sure to grind my body against his as I walked through the door._ You better be watching me walk bitch. I practiced I thought._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Should I carry on? **

**Remember- Reviews are better than sex!**


End file.
